icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 NA3HL Season
This is the 2012-13 North American 3 Hockey League season. This is the league's thrd season season under affilation with the North American Hockey League. The league added the Breezy Point North Stars and the Alexandria Blizzard as expansion teams. The Chicago Hitmen franchise folded. The Pittsburgh franchise was renamed the Three Rivers Vengeance. The league was realigned into three unbalanced divisions from the previous four with the additon of the Breezy Point franchise Each team played 48 games and the top four teams in each division qualified for the playoffs Standings East Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA Cleveland Jr. Lumberjacks 48 38 10 0 0 76 243 117 Three Rivers Vengeance 48 28 18 2 0 58 178 162 Flint Jr. Generals 48 27 17 2 2 58 168 141 Toledo Cherokee 48 26 21 0 1 53 165 173 Metro Jets 48 22 23 3 0 47 165 165 Michigan Mountain Cats 48 15 31 2 0 32 120 198 Central Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA St. Louis Jr. Blues 48 43 3 1 1 88 238 78 Peoria Mustangs 48 26 18 2 2 56 146 129 Queen City Steam 48 17 27 0 4 38 126 175 Quad City Jr. Flames 48 8 38 1 1 18 83 222 Battle Creek Revolution 48 7 38 1 2 17 106 259 West Division Team GP W L OTL SOL P GF GA North Iowa Bulls 48 41 4 1 2 85 297 114 Granite City Lumberjacks 48 36 8 1 3 76 212 122 Alexandria Blizzard 48 31 15 0 2 64 194 111 Minnesota Flying Aces 48 20 26 1 1 42 137 175 Twin City Steel 48 19 26 1 2 41 167 226 Breezy Point North Stars 48 4 43 0 1 9 86 264 Playoffs Format The top four teams in each division qualified for the playoffs with the 1 and 4 seeds facing off as well as the 2 and 3 seeds. The first round was a best-of-five with the winners advancing to the 2013 NA3HL Silver Cup First Round *St Louis defeated Quad City 3 games to none, 8-1, 4-1, 9-2 *Peoria defeated Queen City 3 games to none, 3-1, 3-0, 4-1 *Cleveland defeated Toledo 3 games to none, 8-3, 5-3, 10-1 *Flint defeated Three Rivers 3 games to none, 4-3, 3-2, 2-1 *North Iowa defeated Minnesota 3 games to none, 3-1, 6-2, 6-0 *Granite City defeated Alexandria 3 games to 1, 4-1, 4-3, 2-3, 1-0 Silver Cup The six first round winners were grouped into 2 pools of 3 teams. Each group played a single round robin. The winner of each pool advanced to the Silver Cup championship game. Pool A results *North Iowa defeated Flint 5 to 0 *Granite City defeated Flint 5 to 2 *North Iowa defeated Granite City 3 to 2 in ot Pool A standings Team GP W L GF GA P North Iowa 2 2 0 8 2 4 Granite City 2 1 1 7 5 2 Flint 2 0 2 2 10 0 Pool B Results *Peoria defeated St Louis 5 to 2 *Peoria defeated Cleveland 5 to 2 *Cleveland defeated St Louis 7 to 4 Pool B Standings Team GP W L GF GA P Peoria 2 2 0 10 4 4 Cleveland 2 1 1 9 9 2 St Louis 2 0 2 6 12 0 Silver Cup Final *North Iowa defeated Peoria 11 to 0 The North Iowa Bulls advanced to the 2013 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship, which they won. Category:2013 in hockey Category:North American 3 Hockey League Category:NA3HL seasons